Two Paths of the Heart
by Numia
Summary: AU A boy named Naruto has a big dream, to become a great dancer. When a new boy moves in to the neighborhood, Naruto's heart makes another path: the path to be with this boy. What path will his heart take?
1. Chapter 1

His silky stands of spiky blond moved wildly, following the movements of his body as he twirled about on the dance floor. The soft music that sounded from the boom box near the wall on the other side of the room, filled his body with graceful motion. He made up the dance steps as he went, but his steps looked like those from a professional.

The hems of his baggy, black sweatpants nearly touched the hard floor, and they hung on his slim hips. His loose black tank top rode up every time his arms went up, or when he twirled, showing off his tan smooth stomach. His feet were bare except for the bandage wrappings near his toes.

The dancing boy did one final extravagant move, and ended with a split when the music stopped playing. He got off the ground, and went to turn off his boom box. He grabbed his orange duffle bag that was lying near it, and walked into the boys' changing room.

When he came out he was wearing a black, short-sleeve shirt that said "The Nightmare Before Christmas' on it, and a picture of Jack Skeleton. He wore dark blue, baggy jeans with holes and tears at the knees. He wore orange converse that were worn and old. He wore one fingerless glove on his right hand, and two rings on his left hand.

He walked out of the dancing room, and picked up his orange coat from the hanger on the wall. He was about to leave the dance studio, when a voice stopped him.

"Leaving already Naruto?" The boy, now known as Naruto, turned around and smiled at Hinata. "Usually you stay much longer." She said, her voice was always so quiet.

"True, but Iruka wanted me home early today." Naruto informed her. Hinata nodded in understanding.

Hinata was Naruto's only friend. Hinata was the one who got him free dance classes, and even taught him herself. Hinata's family owned the Hyuuga Dance Studio. Hinata's whole family were expert dancers. Naruto met Hinata when she saw him dancing at the park. She gave him an invite to join the dance studio, however, Naruto didn't have much many. Him and Iruka, were always tight with money. They barely could pay the bills and groceries, let alone a few dance classes.

Hinata decided that she would give Naruto classes, and a place to dance if he helped around the studio. Hinata and Naruto were like brother and sister from that moment on when they met. They had so many things in common, and helped each other improve their dancing skills.

"I'll let you go now Naruto. I have to study for my exams." Hinata said, still smiling at Naruto. Hinata went to a private school for girls, while Naruto was home schooled.

Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata as he exited the studio. He mounted his black bicycle, and started peddling home. He took his regular short cut home, the pathway behind the park cemetery.

Naruto and Iruka lived right outside of the town. There house was about the only building that did, except for that scary mansion across the river behind Naruto's house. However, even though their house was small, and old, Naruto loved it anyway. It was a comfy house, and it was a home for Naruto to return to.

Naruto was an orphan before Iruka came into his life. Naruto's parent's, Uzumaki Arashi and Uzumaki Kohaku, died in a car crash. Naruto, who was a baby at the time, was luckier, he came out of the whole ordeal with just three scars on each cheek.

Naruto took a right turn onto a gravel rode, he was flying right passed the abandon mansion, when he came to a sudden stop. A moving truck was settled outside the mansion. Workers were moving boxes and furniture inside the house. Naruto didn't know people were moving in! He wondered why people would want to move into that creepy house.

He rode on into the woods on a path he had beaten down. He peddled over a wooden bridge, carefully avoiding a sunbathing snake. As he came out of the woods Naruto failed to notice a tree root sticking up from the ground. The impact with the root caused Naruto to fly over his handle bars, and land ungracefully on his back.

Naruto sat up, reminding himself to thank Iruka for always telling him to put his helmet on, and rubbed the small of his back. He was about to pick up his fallen bike, and duffle bag, but he heard mewing. Walking into the woods slightly, his curious gaze fell upon a little fox kit. He bent down to examine the kit, and noticed that a thorn was stuck in its paw.

"Poor little guy." Naruto whispered. He slowly put his hand near the fox's nose. The kit put its wet nose to Naruto's hand and sniffed it. It looked up at Naruto with it's big grnet colored eyes, as if asking for his help.

Naruto patted its head of light orange fur lightly, "It might hurt a little bit." He said. He gently took hold of the thorn, and pulled slightly. "Wow," Naruto said, "you're lucky it wasn't in there any deeper." He continued. "Well, I guess I can't just leave you here. You are just a baby and all." Naruto said, and he lifted up the fox. He was surprised that the fox didn't bite him, but it just snuggled into Naruto's warmth.

Naruto took the kit over to his bike, and he zipped open his duffle bag. He took out some bandages he had, and wrapped some around the foxes slightly injured paw. "I wonder if Iruka will let me keep you." Naruto thought aloud, as he placed the kit into the basket on the front of his bike. He never had a purpose for that basket, and was going to take it because he thought it was strange to have basket on a boy's bike. Now, though, he was glad he didn't, it would've been hard to walk his bike, carry his bag, and the fox at the same time.

Naruto walked up the gravel driveway that led to his small garage. He locked up his bike, slung his bag over his shoulder, and picked up the fox. He jogged up the wooden steps to his porch, and entered his house.

He took off his shoes, and called out, "I'm home." He walked into the cozy living room, and sat on the cushy couch. He placed the fox on his lap, and the kit immediately curled up in his lap.

Iruka walked into the living, and was about to say 'welcome home', but he caught sight of the baby fox. "Naruto!" He yelled, scaring Naruto and the fox. "What have I told you about bringing wild animals in the house?" Iruka said. He and Naruto both inwardly shivered when they remembered the squirrel incident. "Naruto it could be carrying diseases."

Naruto stuck out his lower lip a bit ,and used the puppy dog eyes, "But Iruka, it so helpless and alone, it needs a family." Naruto snickered mentally, he knew Iruka couldn't resist the _face_. "I'll take good care of him! Foxes are my favorite animals, c'mon Iruka! Please!" Naruto pleaded.

Iruka sighed, "Fine. You can keep him," Iruka was cut off as Naruto cheered, "but, if he does anything rash, or misbehaves he leaves." Iruka lectured.

"Thank you Iruka!" Naruto yelled, he placed the fox on the couch and gave Iruka a bear hug. "You're the best!"

"Darn straight I am." Iruka laughed. "Now go wash up dinner is almost ready." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

After Naruto washed up, he went into the kitchen. His bare feet padded against the white tiled floor as he walked towards the table. When he sat down the little fox jumped up and laid in his lap. Iruka brought over the food, ramen, and some cream for the fox.

"What are you going to name him?" Iruka asked, slurping down some noodles. "You just can keep calling him 'fox'." Iruka added.

"No, I guess I can't." Naruto said, when he finished drinking the broth nosily. Naruto looked down at the fox, who was now on the kitchen floor happily licking up the cream. Naruto patted the foxes orange furry head. The fox looked up at Naruto wih big garnet eyes. "I know!" Naruto said snapping his fingers. "His name will be Koryu." Stated Naruto. Iruka just laughed, and nodded his head.

"Hey Iruka." Naruto started, putting a second helping of ramen into his bowl. Iruka looked up from his own bowl. "Did you know that there are people moving in to that scary mansion across the river?" He asked.

"Oh? I didn't think anyone would be moving in there." Iruka said. He got up out of the chair, and walked over to the kitchen window. The window faced the direction of the mansion, as Iruka looked out the window he didn't see anything. "I guess they're still fixing the place up. I don't see any lights on." He told Naruto.

Naruto sighed contently after his third bowl of ramen, "I'm full." He said, as he patted Koryu's fluffy head, the fox was now sitting in Naruto's lap again.

"I have to go to work now Naruto. I have another late shift." Iruka sighed. The late shifts were getting to him. He was always tired, and fatigued. Naruto worried about it a lot. One time he even went in to yell at Tsunade, the owner of the diner Iruka worked at, and would've got Iruka fired. However, Iruka was one of Tsunade's most helpful employees.

"Please take care of the dishes Naruto. Feed Koryu some cold cuts if he gets hungry. I don't think cream will fill him. Study for your exams I'm giving you, and be in bed by nine." Iruka lectured as he grabbed is spring jacket and the keys to their car. "Bye." He waved to Naruto as he walked out the door.

"Always leaving me with the dirty dishes. "Naruto mumbled as he cleared the table. Koryu just yipped as he laid on a windowsill. "You're a lazy animal, aren't you?" Naruto sighed. Koryu yipped again, and looked out the window.

When the dishes were cleaned, and Naruto got tired of studying, the clock read 8:05. Naruto turned the back porch light on and walked outside, Koryu following behind. He sat on the porch steps looking at the clear evening sky littered with sparkling stars. "It's beautiful isn't it Koryu?" Naruto scratched Koryu behind his ear, as Koryu snoozed lightly on his lap.

"I want to be a star someday." Naruto whispered. "An expert dancer that'll be on Broadway, and on television." Naruto told Koryu. "I'll be great someday Koryu. I'll earn so much money that Iruka, you, and I can fix this place up." Naruto sighed dreamily.

Naruto picked up Koryu and placed him on the step, gently. He ran out into his yard, and started prancing around. He twirled, and leaped, dancing around wildly. Koryu yipped a couple of times, and ran out towards Naruto. He ran around, and in between Naruto's legs. Naruto kept laughing, and dancing until he fell on the ground in exhaustion.

He laid on his back, and Koryu walked on to his chest and licked Naruto's face. Naruto laughed and sighed, "Ah…we're going to see the world Koryu. Just you, me, and Iruka." Naruto gazed at the stars, a longing was in his crystal blue eyes. He closed his beautiful eyes, and fell asleep on the cool grass.

Naruto woke up from Koryu licking and gently nipping his face. He waved Koryu off, and pulled the covers over his head. "It's too early Koryu. Go away." He mumbled. His sleep fogged mind didn't even comprehend that he was somehow in his bed and not outside. However, the covers were suddenly pulled off his body, and he cringed the loss of warmth.

"C'mon Naruto. Get up you lazy bum." Iruka said, poking Naruto's stomach. "You have exams this morning." Iruka informed. Naruto groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Iruka glanced at Koryu, and the fox yipped.

Naruto was attacked with licks and nips on his fingers, and fingers tickling his sides. Naruto started giggling, and threw his pillow at Iruka, who caught it before it hit his face. "No fair." Naruto whined. "You two double teamed me." He complained. Koryu leapt into Naruto's lap and started licking his hand. "Oh? Begging for forgiveness now?" Naruto laughed and scratched Koryu's ears.

"You scared me last night. I didn't know where you were until I saw the porch light." Iruka said. He smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled back, "I'm sorry. I was dancing around last night." Naruto looked at Iruka, "I was saying that when I become a great dancer, us three will see the world." Naruto eyes gleamed with happiness at the thought.

"You're a big dreamer Naruto. Ever since I first met you, you were always interested in different places and dances." Iruka said. "You kind of remind me of myself."

Naruto glanced at Iruka, "Hey, Iruka. What is your dream?" Naruto asked, never once did this question come up.

Iruka frowned and his eyes suddenly found the floor interesting, "I always wanted to be a great author. Books were always special to me." Iruka said. "I never expected I'd be stuck working in a diner." Iruka whispered.

Naruto's smile faded, he scooted over to where Iruka was sitting on his bed. He sat next to Iruka, and laid his head on Iruka's tan shoulder. "Iruka, would you take it back if you could? When you adopted me, I mean." Naruto asked.

"Never Naruto. Never ever think that I don't want you. You are now my son, and I love you with all my heart. I would never give you up." Iruka said, he turned his head and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Now get dressed, you have exams." Iruka laughed and walked out the bedroom door.

Naruto groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. Koryu growled playfully at Naruto and started his licking attack on Naruto's face. "Okay I'm getting up!" He laughed, and proceeded to shower and dress.

Naruto put on a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans with rips and tears along the legs. His shirt was orange with a blue swirl on it. He had his bracelets on and his rings. He wore black and white striped knee-length socks.

Naruto slid down the staircase banister, and Koryu trotted down the steps. Naruto padded into the kitchen, going to the cabinet to take out cereal. He got an extra bowl out of another cabinet, and poured some milk in his cereal bowl and in the dish for Koryu.

"I love Fruity Pebbles." Naruto said to no one in particular, as he shoveled them into his mouth. Koryu was contently lapping up the milk in the bowl Naruto gave him.

Iruka came into the kitchen as Naruto washed and put away the bowls and spoon. "I see you're finally up." He said, as he set three folders down on the table. Iruka grabbed some Cheerios from the cabinet, a bowl and spoon, and the milk from the fridge.

Naruto, who was feeding Koryu cold cuts, playfully stuck his tongue out at Iruka. Iruka laughed at Naruto's childish antics. "Iruka are the exams hard?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"If you studied, than no." Iruka confirmed, placing his bowl and spoon in the sink. "Now, on with the exams." Iruka said, picking up the folders.

Exams are horrible, that's what Naruto thought. He was glad that they were over, and done with. Naruto looked over at Iruka, who was putting dishes away. He watched Iruka yawn a couple times, "Iruka, go to bed. I'll be going to the dance studio today too." Naruto said, going towards Iruka to help put away the last of the dishes.

Iruka yawned again, "Fine, fine. I'll take a nap. Be home before dinner, behave yourself, and have fun." Iruka said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Bye Iruka!" Naruto yelled, pulling on his orange converse, and grabbing his duffle bag that he placed by the door early. Before he was about to walk out the door he saw Koryu looking up at him. "You want to come too?" He asked the fox. Koryu yipped in response, and bolted out the door. "Hey, wait!" Naruto yelled and ran after Koryu.

Naruto rode his over the bridge, and slowed down when the mansio came into view. Naruto notice another truck was there, and the people were still unloading objects into the house. He past the house and peddled straight into town.

He opened the studio door, and a little bell rang informing people of his arrival. Koryu followed after Naruto, and leaped onto a chair in the waiting room. "Hinata! I'm here!" Naruto yelled cheerfully.

Hinata walked out of the dancing room, a girl with black hair held in two buns on her head walked out besides her. "Oh, hey Tenten!" Naruto waved to the black hair girl.

Tenten was a student at the studio, she went to the same school as Hinata did. Her and Hinata were good friends considering Tenten was dating Hinata's older cousin, Neji. Tenten really wasn't Naruto's friend, she was more of an acquaintance. Tenten was always nice to Naruto, so he had no complaints about her. She was really polite, kind, and hard working. Naruto admired that about Tenten, and he looked up to her.

Hinata and Tenten were about to say hello, when they both squeaked in surprise at the sight of Koryu. "Naruto why is there a fox in here?" Tenten asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Koryu, who was licking his paw. "Oh, that's Koryu. He's completely harmless you guys." Naruto said. "Just let him sniff you."

The girls cautiously walked over to Koryu, and he sniffed their hands. He licked both their hands once and went back to cleaning his fur. The girls giggled and patted Koryu, who was happy from all this attention.

"Naruto come join us." Hinata said, she walked over to the dance room door, as did Tenten.

"Hang on, let me change." He said running into the boys' changing room. He came out about a minute later, wearing his usual dancing clothes.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten danced 'til noon, and by then all three of them were starving. "I'll clean up in here you guys." Naruto said, walking over to a janitor's closet.

"We'll go to lunch when your done Naruto." Tenten said, leaving the room with Hinata.

After they all got changed and Naruto finished cleaning the dancing room the three of them left, including Koryu. They walked over to Tsunade's diner, Tenten said she would order the food and bring it to them so they could eat at one of the tables outside, considering Koryu wasn't allowed inside.

Naruto munch on some fries and a chicken sandwich, while Tenten and Hinata ate salads. "Hey, did you guys know that people are moving into that mansion by my house?" Naruto informed them.

"Really?" Tenten asked, taking a sip of her water. "Who would move into that creepy place?" She wondered aloud.

Naruto laughed, "My thought's exactly." He said, feeding Koryu a little piece of chicken. "I wonder what they'll be like." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"I hope they'll be nice. Maybe a cute boy will be living there." Hinata said quietly. Tenten agree, and Naruto laughed.

"Ah…Hinata I'm hurt. I thought you like me." A new voice said, and Hinata turned around to face it.

She blushed brightly and stuttered, "G-Gaara. Um…Hello." She said nervously looking back at her empty salad plate.

Gaara was one of Neji's friends. He was usually silent, and opened up only to Hinata and Neji. He had a crush on Hinata from the day he met her, and he just finally asked her out last month. Gaara wore black jeans, and black boots that had lots of buckles. His shirt was crimson like his hair, and it had a Chinese dragon pattern on it. His hair was crimson, and a little less spiky than Naruto's. He wore black eyeliner, and above one eye he had a tattoo, it was a symbol meaning 'love'. He never really talked to Naruto, so Naruto didn't mind him much. As long as he didn't hurt Hinata, Naruto was fine with him.

Gaara took a chair from another table and sat down next to Hinata. He laid his head on her shoulder, and Hinata just blushed harder. Gaara reached out his hand and stole some of Naruto's fries. "Thanks kid." He said placing the fries in his mouth. Naruto pouted at this action, he hated being called a kid.

"Gaara, where's Neji?" Tenten asked. There was another scraping of a chair, and Neji sat down next to Tenten. He placed food on the table and kissed Tenten on the cheek. "Nevermind." She giggled.

"Listen guys, I going to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said, picking up his food and throwing it away.

He placed Koryu in his bike basket, and hung his duffle bag on e of the bikes handlebars. "Let's go home Koryu." He started peddling home.

Once in his bike was in his garage, he placed Koryu on the ground and took his duffle bag of the handle. He walked up onto his porch and through his door. "I'm home." Naruto shouted, but froze when he noticed new people sitting in his living room.

On his couch was Iruka talking with a silver haired man, next to the man sat a boy about Naruto's age glaring at nothing in particular. Iruka turned towards Naruto and smiled, "Oh, welcome home. Naruto I would like you to meet your new neighbors Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha."

------------------------------------End----------------------------

Wow, that took forever. I'm surprised I'm writing a story about dancing when know nothing about it. I also don't know anything about home schooling. So I apologize if I did anything wrong.

I hope this story goes well, I'm so eager to write it. I also hope you all enjoy it.

Notes:

1. This story takes place in a country setting I guess. I didn't want it to turn out like that but it did. The town is big for a town, I guess you can call it a city.

2. 'Koryu' means garnet I believe.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I don't really care about flames, flame me if you want. I get going on the second chapter and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto'sgaze fell upon Sasuke Uchiha. He was about a head taller than Naruto, probably the same age too. He had pale skin, and black hair that spiked out in the back. His eyes were dark gray like storm clouds. They drew you in like a moth to a flame. Sasuke wore a plain black sleeveless shirt, tan cargo pants, and black boots. His left ear was pierced with a stud, and his cartilage was also pierced. On his wrist was a silver bracelet with a dragon head craved into it. A small chain hooked onto the bracelet and connected to a silver ring around his middle finger. Around his neck hung a gold necklace, at the end of the necklace was an emblem that look like a pokemon ball.

"H-hello." Naruto stuttered, and he mentally berated himself for doing so. "I'm Naruto." He continued.

Sasuke just gazed into Naruto's eyes, "Hey." He said simply, and went back to glaring at nothing.

"Lighten up Sasuke." The man named Kakashi said. Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was somewhat taller than Iruka. He had silver hair that covered his left eye, his seeable eye was electric blue in color. He had a really nice face, and creamy pale skin, though it wasn't has pale as Sasuke's. He wore black leather pants, which made Naruto cringe when he wonder how the man could wear them in this weather. He also wore a black T-shirt, around his neck was also the same necklace Sasuke wore.

Naruto saw the man smile at him, and noticed something else. Kakashi was sitting a little too close to Iruka. Naruto looked over at Iruka, he didn't seem to mind the closeness. Naruto sat on the couch next to Sasuke. Koryu leapt onto Naruto's lap.

"You have a pet fox?" Kakashi said noticing Koryu. "He seems pretty tame." Kakashi added.

"Yes, it's strange. Naruto only found him yesterday." Iruka said smiling brightly. Koryu gave off a fox-like bark, and across the couch into Iruka's lap. Iruka laughed and patted Koryu's head.

"If I knew you were animal lovers I would've brought Pakkun, my dog, over." Kakashi said petting Koryu. Koryu then walked away and laid on Sasuke's lap, seeking attention from the antisocial boy.

"Do you two live alone in that mansion?" Naruto asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. He wished Koryu would come back so he could occupy himself.

"No," Kakashi started, "Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and Itachi's fiancé, Shiori, live there too. However, someone had to stay up there to make sure those moving guys put things in the right place." He said, and move a pinch closer to Iruka.

"Naruto, why don't you show Sasuke to town. Help him get acquainted with the place." Iruka suggest, not noticing to advancing Kakashi.

"Sure." Naruto said simply in agreement. He got up and walked to the door. Sasuke grunted and followed. "Koryu, you stay here okay?" Naruto said to the lunging fox. Koryu, who was now in Kakashi's lap, yawned in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the gravel rode, heading for town. They walked in silence, Naruto had no idea how to start a conversation with this boy. Though, he wasn't the one who started the conversation. "What do you do for fun around here?" Sasuke asked looking around.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Well, my friends and I usually swim in the lake. There's also a malt shop where some teenagers hang out. There's the arcade, and Tsunade's diner." Naruto said, he didn't really want to tell Sasuke his favorite place was the dance studio.

"You have no horses around here?" Sasuke questioned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out sunglasses.

"Surprisingly, no." Naruto answered. "You ride?" Sasuke's stare landed on Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing we're bringing our horses over here then." Sasuke said. They had just entered the town, and Naruto was walking in the direction of the arcade.

"Where are you from anyway?" Naruto asked. They pushed pass some kids who were blocking the entrance.

"We move around a lot. We just moved in from England. We didn't stay there long so I really didn't develop an accent." Sasuke said.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled. Naruto turned around to see Tenten and Hinata waving to him. Behind them was Gaara and Neji.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Tenten asked, blushing at Sasuke. Neji looked annoyed. "He's pretty cute." She added. Neji just glared at Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke. He's the one who moved in the mansion." Naruto said, blushing slightly. "Sasuke," He started, "This is Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, and Neji." Naruto said pointing to them when he said their name.

Sasuke greeted them with a nod, and turned around facing all the blinking lights of the games. He looked at Naruto, "What game do you play?" He asked.

Naruto gave him a foxy grin, "Dance Dance Revolution, of course." All six of them made their way over to the dancing platforms.

"Who wants to challenge me?" Naruto yelled. He ran up on one of the platforms.

Hinata raised her hand, and jumped up and down. "Me! Me!" She laughed, and ran up on the other platform.

The game started, and the two started showing off their moves. They mad esome flashy moves, and some great combos. When the game ended, Hinata came out victorious. "No fair Hinata." Naruto whined. "I always lose to you." He pouted. Hinata just giggled, and then Naruto started laughing.

For the next hour they all played DDR, and some pinball. Sasuke, however, didn't play DDR, but he did play pinball. He beat Naruto's high score, and made Naruto pout even more. When they got tired of the arcade, Hinata suggested that they go get some milkshakes.

"Sorry guys, but I don't have any money." Naruto sighed. "I'll do without." He said. They walked into the shop and stood in line, Naruto waited for them to finish their orders.

Sasuke came over to Naruto, he was carrying two milkshakes. "Here." He said handing one to Naruto. "It's vanilla." He added, shaking it slightly.

"Sasuke you didn't have to do that." Naruto said taking the milkshake.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's a 'thank you' gift, I guess. You know, for showing me around." Sasuke took a sip of his blueberry shake. "Where do we go now?" He asked, taking another sip.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Hinata suggested. They all nodded in agreement, and started walking in the direction of the park.

Once the park was in sight, Naruto shouted, "I claim a swing!" He laughed and ran over to the swing set. Hinata and Tenten laughed at his childish antics, and went to sit on the teeter-totter. Gaara, who didn't buy a milkshake, sat behind Hinata and stole a sip from hers. Neji, holding Tenten's milkshake, sat behind her and leaned against her back.

Sasuke walked up to the swing next to Naruto's and took a seat. "Naruto, who are they?" He asked pointing to a bunch of teenagers coming their way.

Naruto looked up from his milkshake, "Oh shit!" he cursed. "Guys we need to leave." He said just loud enough for the others to hear him. The others looked at the advancing group, and agreed with Naruto.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" The leader of the gang called. "Get off our turf you fag!" He shouted.

"Last time I check, Zaku, this park belonged to the town." Naruto stated. "Now, leave us alone." He ordered.

Zaku started to laugh, as did some others in his group. "Uzumaki you got guts. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to stand up for yourself?"

Naruto did remember, and he wasn't very fond of that memory. Last time Zaku and his groupies teamed up on Naruto. Naruto just defended himself when they started making fun of him because he danced. The ganged up on him, and broke his right arm. He had bruises and cuts all over.

"Shut your trap Zaku! I'll kick your ass if you go and pull that stunt again." Naji said. Naruto was surprised, never once did Neji stand up for him. Naruto thought he must've been doing it for Hinata.

"Stay out of this Neji, or would you like your precious cousin to get in an accident?" Dosu, the second in command said.

Gaara stood up quickly, "You even go near her and I'll kill you, you mother fucker." He said, Gaara was pissed now.

"Guys lets just leave, I don't want anyone getting hurt." Naruto said, head cast downward. The others just looked at him and sighed.

They left the park silently, however, Gaara and Neji were still fuming mentally. Naruto sighed, he really didn't want people getting hurt, especially Sasuke because he was new here. Naruto looked down at his half-full cup that held his milkshake, "I wish they would just leave us alone." He whispered, his voice hushed so no one would hear him.

They made their way onto the gravel rode, heading for Naruto's house. They were all still silent, Naruto wished someone would start a conversation. He didn't have to wait long, "They're following us." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was right, they were being followed. Naruto could hear Zaku's gangs' bikes roll over stones, and their shoes kicking up the stones. Naruto and the others picked up their pace, but Zaku and the others were advancing. All time seemed to stand still, though, when a small stone came into contact with Sasuke's back.

As Sasuke turned around slowly, Naruto could've sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes turn red. Zaku and his gang stopped a couple feet away from Naruto and his group. Sasuke stepped forward, "You want to try that again?" It was a challenge. You could tell by Sasuke's tone, he was daring the other boys to try it again.

"Oh pretty boy wants to challenge us." Zaku laughed, he picked up another stone and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke coolly caught the stone in his hand before it hit his face. "You're dead." His voice was dangerously low, and his glare was so intense it made Naruto want to shiver. He was glad it was directed at the other boys and not him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's milkshake and threw it in Zaku's face. As Zaku tried to wipe the shake from his eyes and face, Sasuke hit him straight in the jaw sending him backwards. Dosu was about to punch Sasuke when he was off guard, but Naruto kicked Dosu in the stomach. The fight had finally started. Gaara and Neji went for the other two boys in the gang, as Sasuke fought Zaku, and Naruto fought Dosu. Their one mistake was leaving the girls defenseless.

Kin, the only girl in Zaku's gang, grabbed Tenten's arm and twisted it behind her back. Tenten yelped in pain, and tried to get out of Kin's strong grasp. Hinata was about to make her way over there to try and get Kin off of Tenten, when a boy grabbed Hinata from behind. Hinata screamed when the boy started to tighten his grip to a near bone crushing grasp.

"Hinata! Tenten!" Naruto yelled, he tried to get over to them, but Dosu punch him in the gut.

Gaara also saw that Hinata was in trouble, and tried to get over to her but the boy he was fighting pulled him back, kicking him the back. Gaara retaliated by kicking the boy in the groin. Neji also made an attempt to get to Tenten and Hinata but he was to occupied with one boy.

Just as Gaara and Naruto got to Hinata and Tenten, Kin yelled in pain shaking her arm arm up and down. There was Koryu, latched onto her arm, biting and scratching her. The boy holding Hinata fell to the ground, and yelped in pain.

Standing behind Hianta was the one who hit the boy. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke. He had long black hair, tied in the back, that looked grey in the sunlight. He had grey eyes, and pale skin. "Leave now." His voice was commanding, and there was an air aound him that demanded respect.

Zaku, and the others took one look at him and scrambled onto their bikes. They were out of there in seconds. Sasuke, now sporting a bloody lip, picked himself off the ground. "Itachi," he started. "I could've handled it." He said, wiping the blood off his chin.

Itachi gave Sasuke a stern look, "I know," he said. "Now, all of you get your asses into the house." He pointed to the mansion.

They all walked up the walkway that led to the house. Sasuke was leaning on Naruto for support, he got a pretty nasty kick to the side. Once in the house, Itachi directed them to the kitchen, where he pulled out some first aid kits.

"Oh my. What happened." Shiori, Itachi's fiancé, stood in the kitchen door way looking at the kids. "Here let me help." She said, going over to Naruto, who was trying to put gauze on a stomach wound.

Naruto looked up at Shiori as she came towards him. She was beautiful. She, like Itachi and Sasuke, had pale skin. Long, silky strands of pitch black hair cascaded over her shoulders as she kneeled to help Naruto place the bandage on himself.

"Hinata are you okay?" Neji asked, after Tenten finished putting bandages and ointment on him. Tenten was okay, she didn't have any cuts, but her arm was sore and there was going to be a bruise there.

"I'm fine. I'll probably just have bruises." She said quietly. She finished putting the last Band-Aid on Gaara.

Gaara looked pissed, "Yeah well those guys won't be okay. I going to get that guy who grabbed you." He said, glaring at the wall.

Koryu walked over to Naruto, and jumped into his lap. Tenten came over and patted Koryu on the head, he just purred in contentment, "Thank you Koryu." She said, now scratching his ears. "You're my new hero." Koryu gave a fox bark, and puffed out his furry chest. Naruto and the others laughed at Koryu.

"You have a smart fox there." Itachi said, putting away the kits. "I heard scratching and yipping at my door. When I opened it, he tugged on my pants in your direction. I saw you guys fighting." He continued. "You all can go home now if you want." He said, pointing at the clock, "It's nearly dinner time." Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten decided he was right, and left.

"Sasuke," Itachi started, "I told you no fighting." Sasuke glared at his brother, but said nothing.

Shiori giggled, she bent over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Iatchi and Sasuke may seem stiff, but they're really big softies." Shiori and Naruto laughed at that. Itachi and Sasuke just huffed and glared.

Itachi left the room, and Sasuke just sat there glaring at nothing. Shiori turned to Naruto, "Your Naruto right?" She asked, Naruto nodded his head. "Kakashi told me about you and Iruka, when he came back this afternoon." Koryu growled a little, "And of course Koryu too." She smiled and petted the, now purring, fox. "Why don't you three come over for dinner tonight?" Asked Shiori.

"Sure, I'll ask Iruka if he wants to. Koryu would come anyway." Naruto said, smiling. "I'll go ask now." He added, jumping out of the, Koryu jumped down to the ground. "See you later Sasuke!" He shouted and ran out the door.

Naruto's feet made a thumping sound as he crossed over the bridge to his house. Koryu ran after him, giving off fox-like barks every now and then. They ran up the porch steps, and into the house. "Iruka!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran into the kitchen, and skidded to a halt. Koryu also made a sudden stop nearly crashing into Naruto's legs. Koryu looked up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide, and he wore a look of surprise. Koryu looked to where Naruto'd gaze was focused, when he saw what Naruto saw he couldn't blame him for being surprised.

There, right in the kitchen, was Iruka and Kakashi…kissing. "Iruka?" Naruto whispered.

Iruka's eyes flew opened when he heard Naruto say his name. He pushed Kakashi back and looked at Naruto. "Naruto. I think we need to talk." He walked to Naruto and steered him to the living room.

Iruka sat Naruto down on one side of the couch, and him and Kakashi on the other side. "Um…well you see Naruto. I know that we just met and everything, but we felt a connection, and…um…" Iruka was really nervous.

Naruto was quiet for a minute, "Does he make you happy?" Naruto asked in a whispering voice. "Are you happy with him?"

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Yes. I'm very happy." Iruka said. Kakashi was just sitting there waiting for Naruto to say something.

"Then I approve." Naruto said smiling. Iruka looked confuse because Naruto agreed so quickly. "You always taught me to not judge people. Besides, I never really had a problem with homosexuality. Also, if you're happy than I'm happy." Naruto smiled at Iruka.

Iruka sighed in relief, "Thank you Naruto." He said. He was shocked when Naruto stood up, and pointed at Kakashi.

"However, if you do anything to hurt Iruka…I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled, still pointing at Kakashi. Koryu growled in agreement.

"I guess you still have to teach him not to use bad language Iruka." Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry Naruto, I promise I won't hurt him." He added, taking Iruka's hand in his. Naruto nodded at this, as did Koryu.

There moment was broken when Iruka gasped. "Naruto what happened to your face!" Iruka was now in mother-hen mode. "Dear God! Was it those same boys again? Are you alright?" Iruka was now checking Naruto over for any serious injuries.

"Don't worry Iruka. I'm fine, so is Sasuke. We just into a fight with Zaku and his gang. Itachi and Koryu scared them away though." Naruto explained. Iruka was still checking for injuries, "Iruka, I'm fine." Naruto whined.

"Okay, okay I was just making sure." Iruka sighed.

"Iruka, can we join Sasuke, Shiori, Itachi, and Kakashi for dinner at their house?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down, eager for an answer.

"I was actually about to ask the same thing." Kakashi said, petting Koryu who just climbed in his lap.

"I suppose it's okay." Iruks laughed. "Come on we better get going." He said.

They made their way to Kakashi's house, Naruto was skipping ahead and whistling, Koryu trotted after him. Kakashi and Iruka were holding hands, and talking to each other.

Kakashi let them inside, and showed them to the kitchen. Shiori was in there stirring something in a pot. Side dishes littered the table already. Shiori smiled at them brightly, "Hello." She said, bowing slightly.

"Shiori let me help you with that." Iruka offered lifting the heavy pot from the stove.

"Thank you. Naruto, will you please go get Sasuke. His room is upstairs at the end of the hallway." Shiori said.

Naruto smiled, and nodded running upstairs. He walked down the hallway coming to a stop at the door. He knocked lightly, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. "Sasuke," Naruto started, "are you in there?" He called. He opened the door slightly, and peered inside.

Walking into the dimly lit room, Naruto tried to locate Sasuke. He found Sasuke sitting on his neatly made bed, headphones on his ears, and he was sitting Indian style. Naruto guessed he was meditating.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, opening one eye. "It's dinner time right?" He asked. He placed his CD player, and headphones aside.

Naruto nodded, "Yes." He said simply. He walked over to Sasuke's dresser, and picked up a picture. In the picture, Naruto could easily identify Sasuke and Itachi, the other two he didn't recognize. "Are these your parents?" He asked, coming to a conclusion that they had to be.

Sasuke gently took the picture from Naruto, and put it face down on the bedside table. "Let's go to dinner." He said walking towards the door.

Naruto made the assumption that Sasuke didn't like talking about his parents. He followed Sasuke silently out of the room, and downstairs to dinner. :Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"It's alright, nothing to apologize for." He said, growing silent as they entered the kitchen.

Throughout dinner, everyone talked. Shiori told Iruka all the places she had been, and Sasuke and Naruto just talked about random things. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto started, "do you want to come swimming with us tomorrow?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow until my horses come in." He said, taking a bite of food.

"Your horses are coming in tomorrow? Can I see them?" He asked eagerly, even though he lived in the country, Naruto never really saw a horse up close before.

"Sure." Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll teach you how to ride." He suggested.

Naruto smiled brightly, he never rode a horse before. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

------------------------------------End Chapter Two.----------------------------

That took awhile, I hope you enjoyed it. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship seems to be developing nicely. Hints of the romantic relationship between them come in the next chapter.

Notes: I hope you all don't mind me giving Itachi a fiancé. Shiori doesn't really have a big role though. I wanted to pair Itachi up with someone, and the only other person I thought of was Kisame. OO Actually I just got into the whole Kisame/Itachi pairing, but I don't picture Kisame as a shark-man. I think of him somewhat like Nightcrawler from X-Men. Only he isn't furry, a lighter blue color, no tail, though he still has the lines on his face. I just don't think of them as gills though, I know I ruined his whole image.

Neji, and Hinata were out of character, so was Sasuke I believe. I apologize for that, I'm truly sorry.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers!

THANK YOU! You guys make me smile, I love hearing from you. Please review this chapter too. Flames are welcome, and constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A loud yawn came from the bundle of blankets on the creaky bed. There was a rustle of bed sheets, and Naruto sat up in bed. Naruto blinked the sleepiness from his eyes, and stretched his arms, his joints popped in response. The little fox kit that laid on a pillow next to him, yawned and stretched out.

"Good morning Koryu." Naruto chirped, patting the sleepy Koryu on this fluffy head. Naruto glanced at his bedside clock, "I guess I should say good afternoon." Naruto laughed. Sure enough the clock read 12:45 p.m..

Naruto jumped out of bed, and walked to his dresser. He took out a pair of white boxers, faded blue jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. Naruto pranced to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out he was fully dressed and refreshed.

Naruto and Koryu walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Naruto pulled out some milk for Koryu and himself. He made himself some toast, and ate quietly. However, Naruto was puzzled by something. Where was Iruka? Usually Iruka was down here by now, but only Naruto and Koryu occupied the kitchen.

Naruto washed his used dishes, and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then decided to looked for Iruka. He guessed the best place to look was Iruka's bedroom. He and Koryu walked upstairs, and down the hall to Iruka's room.

Naruto knocked softly on the door and entered. Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the window, so it wasn't completely dark in the room. Naruto looked over to the bed, and saw a big lump on it. He walked over to the lump, he shook it gently.

"Iruka." He whispered. The lump groaned, and rolled over.

Iruka blinked tiredly at Naruto, "Morning." He yawned out. "What time is it?" He asked in a hushed tone, moving over some to give Naruto room to lay down.

"Twelve fifty-eight." Whispered Naruto. "What happened last night?" Asked Naruto, he now laid on his side facing Iruka.

Iruka ran his tanned finger through his brown hair. It was rare to see Iruka with his hair down. "I had to pull an all night shift. After I finished that I find out that I'm being laid off." He sighed.

"What? I thought Tsunade liked you, you're one of her best workers." Naruto said angrily, but his voice was still hushed.

"Tsunade just owns the diner. She's not my boss, Mizuki is." Iruka informed. He rolled onto his back, and Naruto snuggled up to him.

Iruka patted Naruto on the head. Koryu came up and snuggled the other side of Iruka's face. "I just don't know what I'm going to do for money." Iruka said, closing his tired eyes.

"I'll make you breakfast Iruka, you stay in bed." Naruto said, and he got up. Iruka just nodded and whispered 'thank you', and ran his hand down Koryu's back.

Down in the kitchen, Naruto started making French toast for Iruka. He placed the toast on a tray along with some syrup, and coffee. He was about to pick the tray up when someone knocked on the backdoor. He went to open it, and found himself greeted by the sight of Kakashi.

"Good afternoon Naruto." He greeted happily. Naruto let him in, "Isn't it a little late for breakfast?" Kakashi asked looking at the French toast.

"It's for Iruka." Naruto said. "He had to work all night." He informed.

Naruto was about to pick up the tray, when Kakashi grabbed it from him. "I'll take it to Iruka." He said smiling. "Besides, Sasuke was about to come get you anyway." He added.

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi smiled and went upstairs with the tray. Naruto sighed, and walked outside. He was going to go see Sasuke. He walked to the woods, passed over the bridge, and walked up Sasuke's driveway.

Naruto knocked on the door, and was greeted by Itachi. "H-hello" Naruto stuttered. "Is Sasuke home?" He asked, he was just a little unnerved by Itachi. Itachi was a scary man, his face was always serious.

A hand was placed on Itachi's shoulder. "Try not to look so frightening Itachi, you'll scare the little dear." Shiori said, smiling like always. "He's in the backyard Naruto." She said.

"Thank you!" He yelled as he ran around the house to the backyard.

As Naruto turned to corner and entered the yard, his eyes widened. He never saw a backyard this big. Around the whole yard was a wooden fence, in one corner of the yard was a big barn, and all around the yard were the horizontal poles horses jumped over.

Naruto's gaze swept the whole fenced in area, until it rested on a big moving figure. It was Sasuke, and he was currently jumping over some of the hurdles. Naruto was in shock, Sasuke looked so graceful.

Sasuke spotted Naruto and trotted up to the fence Naruto was leaning on. Sasuke dismounted his horse, and walked towards Naruto. Sasuke was wearing riding pants, boots, a helmet, and a plain black shirt. "Hey." He greeted in a bored tone.

"Hi!" Naruto chirped. "You're really good!" Naruto added, smiling at Sasuke.

"Thanks." He said simply. "This is Kaza." He said, gesturing to his horse. Kaza was a beautiful Quarter horse. His coat was all black, so was his tail and mane. Naruto knew that this horse fitted Sasuke so well.

"He's beautiful." Naruto sighed. "When did he get here?" He asked.

"Around five o'clock in the morning. I have been up since then, setting all this up." Sasuke gestured to the yard. "You want to ride him?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto, for the first moment in a long time, was scared. He never rode a horse before, and he's read about the accidents people have been in involving horses. "Um…I really don't know…"

Sasuke grabbed his hand and placed on Kaza's snout. "You have to let the horse trust you, and know you before you can ride him." Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto's hand. "I'll be right back." Sasuke said. "Make sure to stay on one of his sides. Horses can't see straight ahead of them." He added, and started walking towards the barn.

Naruto climb over the fence, trying not to scare the horse. He stood on Kaza's left side, and started petting his neck. "You're so pretty." Naruto whispered to the horse. Kaza whinnied in response.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later, carrying a helmet and some boots. "Put these on." He ordered. "You can ride wearing shoes, and you need a helmet." He said taking hold of Kaza's reigns.

Naruto did as he was told, though he was reluctant to put on the boots because he thought he would look ridiculous. After that was done, it was now the hard part, getting on the horse.

"Put your left foot in the stirrup, and swing your right leg over." Sasuke explained. Naruto tried about four times, and failed. He got onto the horse on his fifth try. "I walk you around for a little than you can try riding by yourself." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what am I supposed to hold onto?" Naruto asked. He was quite proud of himself for getting on the horse, but now that he was on it he got scared again.

"Try to stay calm and balance." Sasuke told him. He clicked his tongue and he started walking the horse.

Naruto 'eeped' and tried to hold onto something. However, Naruto was sitting on an English saddle, therefore, it didn't have the horn in the front like a western saddle did. Naruto took deep breath and tried to relax.

Sasuke walked them around most of the perimeter of the yard. He brought them back into the middle, and draped the reigns over Kaza's head handing them to Naruto. "You want to steer with your legs, not the reigns." Sasuke said. "If you want to go left press against him with your right leg, and press with your left leg if you want to go right." He explained.

Naruto gulped and took the reigns in his sweaty hands. "Now lean forward a bit, and he should start walking." Sasuke said.

Leaning forward just a bit, Naruto gasped when Kaza started to walk forward. "Sasuke I'm doing it!" He said, he was so proud of himself. Sasuke leaned back against the fence, and watched Naruto and Kaza.

After a few minutes, Naruto guessed that Kaza got board just walking around because he started picking up his pace. Terrified, Naruto leaned forward to grab onto Kaza's neck so he wouldn't fall off. This action, however, caused Kaza to think that Naruto wanted to go faster. Naruto let out a whimper when Kaza started trotting.

"Sasuke! How do you stop!" He shouted, his eyes were shut tight as he grasped Kaza's neck tightly. "I want to get off now! Make him stop!" Naruto cried out.

Naruto's eyes were still closed tightly when he heard a low whistle. Naruto felt Kaza turn, trot, and then finally stop. Naruto opened one eye, and peered out. "Sasuke?" He asked, sure enough Sasuke was standing there rubbing Kaza's snout.

Sasuke sighed, "He got restless. Kaza doesn't usually like walking around for a long time." He explained. "Here." Sasuke said, taking the reigns from Naruto's shaking hands. "Take your feet out of the stirrups." Naruto carefully removed his feet from the stirrups. Sasuke placed his foot in the left stirrup, and swung his leg over, now sitting on the saddle with Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "What're you doing?" He asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just click his tongue a couple of times and Kaza began to move.

Sasuke made Kaza increase his speed a bit, Naruto just gasped and tried to grab on to something. Sasuke wound his arm around Naruto's waist to steady him. At that moment, is exactly when Naruto felt something stir inside him.

He didn't know what it was though. Naruto's heart started racing, more than it was before. He got nervous, and he could've sworn his cheeks were on fire. Naruto was confused, he never felt this before. Sure he felt nervous before, but somehow this was different. He felt like he wanted to faint.

Naruto was jerked out of nervousness, when Kaza went into a gallop. "Sasuke slow down! Please!" Naruto shouted. He noticed that Kaza was headed for one of the hurdles, "Oh no! No! No! No! Sasuke don't you even dare!" Naruto yelled.

His ranting was cut off when Sasuke leaned forward, making Naruto lean forward too. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his teeth. He felt the horse leave the ground, and as soon as Kaza left the ground, they were back on it.

Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, "Why'd you do that?" He asked. Sasuke had now stopped the horse, and was helping Naruto off. Once he was off, Naruto's legs felt like jelly. He fell onto the ground on his butt, "My legs feel weird." He said.

"The first few times you ride, your legs will feel like that." Sasuke informed him. " Give me your helmet and boots." Sasuke said. Naruto took off his helmet and boots, handed them to Sasuke, and slipped on his regular shoes. "I have to take off Kaza's riding gear, I'll be right back." He said, as he took up Kaza's reigns and walked towards the barn.

Naruto was still seated on the grass, when Sasuke came out of the barn. He was followed by three horses, one was Kaza, but the other two Naruto didn't know. One was a brown and white Pinto, and the other was a golden Palomino. Sasuke gave each of the horses a pat on their rumps. The horses walked out into the yard, and Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Who're they?" Naruto asked, pointing to the other two horses.

Sasuke looked out at his horses, that were chewing on the grass. "The Palomino is Hisui, and the Pinto is Tobi." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" A voice called, Sasuke looked towards the backdoor. "Some of your friends are here!" Shiori said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten came to the door. "Hi guys!" Tenten shouted. "Hurry up and get changed we're going swimming!" She yelled.

Naruto laughed, he tried to get up but his legs were still rubbery. Sasuke helped Naruto up, and let Naruto lean on his shoulder. "Hey guys!" Naruto waved to them. "I got my first horseback riding lesson today." He told them as they walked into the house, and he told them the whole story.

Later on, all of them were at the lake. Naruto was wearing orange swimming trunks, Gaara had black ones, Neji wore crimson trunks, and Sasuke, because he didn't have any trunks, wore khaki knee-length shorts. Hinata wore a white T-shirt over her light purple one-piece bathing suit. Tenten, who was not as shy as Hinata, wore a pale pink bikini.

They were in the part of the lake that was deep enough for them to swim in. Naruto swam under the water looking at the little fishes swim about. Hinata and Tenten were splashing Gaara and Neji, trying to get them to have more fun. Sasuke just sat on the ground leaning up against a tree.

"Sasuke get in the water!" Naruto yelled. "The water feels great!" He added. When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto decided to bring the water to Sasuke. Getting out of the water, Naruto walked up to Sasuke. He stood in between Sasuke's legs, and started wringing his wet trunks over Sasuke. The water from the trunks dropped onto Sasuke's legs, and shorts.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked calmly, unfazed by the water droplets.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm trying to get you wet, so you'll come into the water." Naruto said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him up. When Sasuke was yanked up, he and Naruto collided. Naruto stumbled a few steps back, and Sasuke stumble a few steps forward.

Both of them fell into the water, creating a giant splash. Naruto and Sasuke broke the water's surface, gasping for air. They glared at each other, and then they started trying to dunk each other into the water. The others just stood there watching the two trying to dunk each other.

Sasuke finally got a hold on Naruto. He lifted him up, and threw him into another part of the river. He crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked at the spot where Naruto landed. However, Naruto never came up for air. Sasuke started to walk to where he threw Naruto, but he was suddenly jerked underwater. Naruto came out of the water and laughed.

Sasuke resurfaced, and glared at Naruto, "You're going down." He said. Thus, Sasuke and Naruto started another round of water wrestling.

Hinata and Tenten became involved in the war when Naruto accidentally splashed both of them. Hinata and Tenten got Gaara involved, who got Neji involved. So now it was a full blown out water war.

The mini war lasted until sundown, then Hinata, Gaara, Tenten, and Neji left for home. Naruto and Sasuke walked to Naruto's house, because Nauto suggested they should watch a movie. They entered the house through the backdoor, and into the kitchen. Naruto made some popcorn, and then he and Sasuke entered the living room.

Naruto popped on a movie he and Sasuke both agreed upon, and laid on his stomach on the floor. Sasuke sat Indian style next to Naruto, the bowl of popcorn laid in between them. Have way through the movie, Sasuke got bored. So, he decided to started flicking popcorn kernels at Naruto.

Naruto was watching the movie intently, until something hit him on the side of his head. Naruto looked down to see a piece of popcorn laying on the floor. He looked at Sasuke, only to find him watching the T.V. screen, his face showing no emotion. Naruto pouted, and continued watching the movie.

A few minutes later, he was hit again with popcorn. He looked at Sasuke again, and found that he was still watching the movie. Naruto pouted again, he picked up the popcorn on the floor and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto. Another war started again, this time with popcorn.

The war ended, as Naruto was too tired to continued. In the end, Sasuke and Naruto ended up on the couch. Sasuke was sitting at one end, his eyes nearly closing in sleepiness. Naruto was laying down on his side, his head on a cushion at the other end of the couch and his feet on Sasuke's lap, he was fully asleep.

Iruka came downstairs, with Kakashi and Koryu in tow. Iruka smiled at the scene before him, and went to fetch a camera. Sasuke had now fallen into a light slumber, his head rest on his shoulder and his hand held onto Naruto's ankle. Iruka came back with a camera, and took a few pictures of the cute scene.

Kakashi chuckled softly, "I want copies of that." He said.

Iruka looked slyly at Kakashi, "It's going to cost you." He said, a small smirk on his face.

Kakashi laughed softly again, placed an arm around Iruka's waist and pulled him closer. "What do you want?" He asked, nuzzling Iruka's neck.

"You shouldn't be doing that in front of children." A voice said from the kitchen door. Iruka and Kakashi looked up at the owner of the voice, to see that it was Itachi. "Sorry I intruded. I was wondering where Sasuke was." He added.

"It's quite alright." Iruka said, blushing as he pulled away from Kakashi. "They look so cute like that." He said.

"I should bring him home." Itachi sighed, he walked over to the sleeping boys. However, when he tried to lift Sasuke up, Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's ankle. "Looks like he doesn't want to go." Itachi muttered. "Iruka, would it be okay if Sasuke stay here for the night?" He asked, turning to face Iruka.

Iruka smiled, "Sure. No problem." Iruka finished.

"I think I'll be staying the night too." Kakashi leered at Iruka. Iruka blushed and smacked away Kakashi's advancing hand.

"Well, goodnight then." Itachi simply said, he excused himself and walked out the front door.

Kakashi looked at the boys, and yawned, "Well, I think we should head to bed too Iruka." He said.

Iruka smiled, grabbed two blankets off the back of the couch and wrapped one around Sasuke. The other one he draped over Naruto. "C'mon Kakashi." Iruka was walking upstairs, and Kakashi followed quietly behind. Koryu stayed behind, he leaped up on the couch and curled up on Naruto's stomach.

During the night, Sasuke leaned over to one side, he fell over and he laid between the back of the couch and Naruto's side. Sasuke's head now laid on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's.

When the morning sunlight leaked through the living room windows, Naruto began to slowly open his eyes. He took in his surroundings, only to realize he was in is living room. Naruto yawned, feeling very comfortable, he snuggled back into the couch and the warmth at his side. When Naruto turned his head to the side, he unconsciously brushed his lips against Sasuke.

Naruto's breath tickled Sasuke's face, causing him to open his sleep-heavy eyes. Sasuke blinked a couple of times, taking in Naruto's closeness. Sasuke didn't really mind, but he knew Naruto would freak if he woke up in this position. Sasuke was just about to shake Naruto awake, when Naruto slowly opened his tired eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen at the closeness, he yelped and fell off the couch. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him, totally unfazed and Naruto wondered how he did it. Sasuke just turned his back to Naruto and laid back down on the couch. Naruto glared and pouted at Sasuke's back.

"Move over you bum." Naruto ordered. "I was there first." He declared. Naruto tried to get back on the couch, but Sasuke's body wouldn't let him. "Sasuke you loser! Move over!" He shouted, trying to lay back down.

"I'm too tired to move." Came Sasuke's mumbled response. Sasuke turned onto his back and smirked up at Naruto.

Naruto sighed in frustration, and sat on Sasuke's lap. "There. Now I'm going to use you as a personal cushion." He informed, now laying down on Sasuke curling up on his stomach.

"You're heavy, get off." Sasuke groaned. He heard a stifled laugh come from Naruto and glared at the blond head. "I can't breathe." He huffed out.

Naruto pouted, and because he didn't want Sasuke to die he got off. "Fine, but scoot over. I'm tired too." He said.

Sasuke sighed, and scooted over a bit. Naruto laid down beside Sasuke, and snuggled into the couch once more. "Sasuke what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his head over to Naruto, and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want to do I guess." He said.

"Well maybe I'll show you one of my favorite things to do." Naruto said. "I'll take you to my favorite place." He added.

"Where's that?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said in a sing-song voice. Naruto yawned, "But, I would like to get more sleep." With saying that, Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and fell asleep again.

Sasuke continued to gaze at Naruto, wondering where Naruto was going to take him.

-----------------------

End of Chapter Three. Whoo! Finally it's done! This chapter took forever, because I didn't know how I wanted to go about it. Sorry for making you wait.

I would like to thank you, my reviewers, for all your great responses. You truly put a smile on my face. I always look forward to reading my reviews. Since everyone seems smitten with Koryu, I give you all multiple Koryu plushies. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope for more great reviews.

I would like to encourage any KakaIru fans out there, to write KakaIru stories that aren't angst-y. I see too many that are full of angst, I want some funny KakaIru stories. Also, if you add some SasuNaru in there it would make my day!

I would also like to know if I have any male reviewers, you don't have say if you are, I just want to know out of curiosity. We rapid yaoi fan girls are plentiful, I want to know some rapid yaoi fan boys. Yaoi is just so much fun!

Well, sorry for ranting. I'll start working on chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

When Naruto awoke, he found himself on his couch alone. Naruto yawned, and stretched out his arms. Koryu, who was still snoozing on Naruto's lap, yipped in protest. Naruto laughed, "Koryu you lazy fox. C'mon, it's probably noon already." he finished.

Koryu yawned and leaped off the couch, Naruto got up after. He padded into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Naruto took out some cold cuts and cream for Koryu, and cereal for himself.

Naruto slowly ate his cereal when Iruka and Kakashi walked in. Iruka bent down to kiss Naruto's head, "Good morning." He chirped. Iruka set to work making pancakes for akashi and himself, while Kakashi made coffee.

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Naruto laughed. Iruka smiled at the comment. "Probably the side Kakashi was on too." Naruto added as an afterthought. Iruka just blushed and continued making the pancakes. Kakashi laughed, and when Iruka turned his back to them, Kakashi winked at Naruto.

All three continued eating breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up to answer it, Sasuke was standing there. Naruto smiled and let him in, "Hi Sasuke, I thought you got lost in the couch." He laughed.

Sasuke just shrugged and sat down, "Yeah, well with your chubby body crushing me, I'm surprised I didn't." He said.

Naruto huffed and pouted, "I am _not _chubby!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Sasuke.

"Oh come on Naru, when's the last time you looked in the mirror?" Iruka chuckled, poking Naruto's chubby cheek.

"You're all so mean." He whined. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled, "Stop picking on me!" Naruto huffed, stomping his foot on the ground. "Meanies!"

"We're just kidding Naruto." Kakashi laughed, and ruffled Naruto's already messy hair.

Naruto pouted, and tried to swat away Kakashi's hand. "I'm going to get changed." He declared, stomping upstairs.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back downstairs wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He had slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "Let's go Sasuke! I'll see you later Iruka! Bye Kakashi!" He shouted running out of the house with a reluctant Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the dirt road towards town. Overhead, dark clouds gathered, blocking some of the sun's light.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Sasuke muttered, tilting his head back to look at the sky.

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, "It sure does." He commented. He then smiled at Sasuke, "Let's hurry then!" He shouted. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, and started running.

"H-hey!" Sasuke yelled, trying to keep up with Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke kept running until Naruto made a sudden stop. Sasuke gazed at the building, it was a dance studio. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who was currently looking at the ground.

"I hope you don't start making fun of me." Naruto whispered.

"Why would I?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to look at him. "If you want to dance than dance. I ride horses, and some look at that as a girlish sport." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, "Thank you." He said, and Sasuke just shrugged.

The bell above the door jingled as Sasuke and Naruto entered the studio. Hinata, who was standing behind the desk, looked up from the book she was reading and waved at them.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted, waving back at her. "I'm going to show Sasuke some of my moves." He said.

"Okay." She said quietly. "Have fun."

Naruto walked into the dressing room to change, as Sasuke entered the dancing room to watch Naruto when he started. Naruto came out a few minutes later, and turned on the boom box.

To say that Sasuke was amazed by Naruto's dancing skills would be a lie, he was in complete awe. They way Naruto moved, and the way Naruto put emotion into his dancing was exhilarating. The way he twist and turned, was an art all on its own. Sasuke had never seen dancing as breathtaking as Naruto's.

Naruto finished off with a dazzling move, stunning Sasuke even more. Doing something very un-Sasuke like, Sasuke began to clap. It wasn't a fast beating clap, because Sasuke was still in awe. Naruto smiled brightly, laughed, and bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto laughed out, bowing a couple more times. "Well, was I really that good?" He asked walking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he came over, "You were better than 'good'." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed lightly, and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Sasuke." He said quietly.

The two sat in a nervous silence, both not really knowing what to say to the other. Naruto decided it was time to leave, and Sasuke agreed. Naruto got changed, and they both left the studio, waving goodbye to Hinata in the process.

As they walked outside, thunder rolled and lightening flashed across the sky. Naruto and Sasuke stood under the overhang of the studio, watching the rain fall rapidly to the ground. The chilling wind made Naruto and Sasuke shiver, though you couldn't see Sasuke shiver.

However, with Naruto being Naruto and all, he decided to make the best of this situation. "C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, pulling Sasuke into the falling storm.

"Hey! You idiot, what are you doing!" Sasuke shouted, watching Naruto dance in the rain.

"Oh, stop being so uptight Sasuke!" Naruto smiled at him. "Loosen up! Come dance with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, trying to catch up with the crazy blond as he ran around. "You're going to get sick!"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Naruto pouted, stopping as Sasuke caught up. "You're no fun Sasuke." He whined.

A bright flash of lightening, and a loud clash of thunder. Naruto jumped, surprised, right into Sasuke's wet chest. Naruto blushed, his cheeks burning, and that feeling rose up again.

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's quivering shoulders, "C'mon Naruto let's get you home." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, and the two started walking through the rain to their houses. They splashed through mud, and gotten even more wet as they walked down the wet dirt road. Sasuke's house came into view, Sasuke suggested they should stop there and get warmed up.

Water droplets fell to the wooden floor, creating a gigantic puddle. Itachi walked into the room holding some business papers, he looked at the floor and then at Sasuke and Naruto. "You're cleaning that up." He informed them, and walked away. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and glared at Itachi's retreating back.

"Let's get out of these clothes. You can borrow some of mine." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto upstairs to his room.

They entered Sasuke's dark room, which was occasionally lit up by lightening. Sasuke closed his door behind him, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out some clothing for himself and Naruto.

He tossed some clothes over to Naruto, "There is a bathroom over there." He said, pointing to another door in his room.

Naruto looked down at the clothes. There was a pair of baggy black pants, a dark blue T-shirt, a pair of ankle socks, and boxers. Naruto looked at the boxers with an inquiring look, "Ewww! Sasuke I'm not wearing your used boxers!" Naruto said.

"Then go commando for all I care." Sasuke said, taking off his shirt. He walked into the bathroom for a second to grab a towel, and came back out.

Naruto could feel that unknown emotion starting to boil again, and quickly walked into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. Sasuke was also fully dressed in dark clothes.

Naruto threw his towel into the hamper, and sat down on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was lying down, his eyes closed, listening to his CD player. Sasuke opened one eye to look at Naruto, "You don't have to be so tense in here, you know." He said, closing his eye.

Naruto laughed, and laid down beside Sasuke. "You don't have to be closed up al the time." Naruto sighed, snuggling into the warm bed.

Sasuke just grunted in response, putting away his CD player, and laying back down. His bedroom door opened, and Shirori walked in with some hot tea. When she left Sasuke and Naruto sat in complete silence.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked, setting his teacup on the tray. Naruto did the same as he nodded his head.

Sasuke and Naruto went downstairs into the lounge, Sasuke went to put in a movie as Naruto sat on the couch. Sasuke put in a DVD, and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch, and wrapped it around Naruto, who was shivering.

Naruto, surprised, looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." He said. Sasuke just shrugged, and watched the movie. Naruto noticed that Sasuke would slightly shiver every now and then. Naruto opened up the blanket and draped some of it over Sasuke. Sasuke just looked over at Naruto and then back at the TV screen.

During the movie, Naruto fell into a light slumber. He was now leaning on Sasuke's side, breathing lightly. Sasuke just laid his head on Naruto's, feeling a little sleepy himself. However, they were both awakened as Shiori came into the room, shaking them awake.

"Naruto, Iruka's here for you." She said softly. Naruto just nodded, and sleepily got up.

"Bye Sasuke." He whispered tiredly, and than yawned. Sasuke just grunted a sleepy reply and fell back onto the couch.

Naruto shuffled out into the hall where Iruka was currently standing. He went up to Iruka, and leaned on him, still a bit tired. Iruka smiled down at Naruto, bent down, allowing Naruto to climb onto his back. Shiori smiled at the two, and opened the door for them.

Iruka walked back down to their house, Naruto snoozing lightly on his back. On their back porch was Kakashi and Koryu, sitting on the steps. Iruka walked up to them, letting Kakashi take Naruto off his back and carry him inside.

They placed Naruto on his bed, Iruka tucked him in. Iruka smiled softly at the snoozing boy, and kissed his forehead. Then he and Kakashi walked back downstairs, talking quietly. Koryu jumped onto the bed, and snuggled next to Naruto's head.

When the sun rose the next morning, Naruto woke groggily. He didn't want to get out of bed, but the sunlight kept him awake. With a groan, Naruto slowly got up and went into the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later, a fluffy white towel tied around his waist. He yawned as he searched through his dresser for clothes. He pulled out some articles of clothing; blue jean shorts, boxers, a red shirt, and white ankle socks.

Naruto, followed by a yipping Koryu, scuffled downstairs and into his kitchen. Iruka was standing at the stove stirring a pot of oatmeal, Kakashi sat at the table reading the newspaper. Naruto greeted them both good morning as he sat down at the table, acroos from Kakashi.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, as Iruka placed a bowl of steaming oatmeal in front of him (Naruto). "Why are you constantly here?" He asked, digging into his oatmeal.

Kakashi just smiled, "I can't stand to be away from my Ruru!" He exclaimed, tugging Iruka, who was placing a bowl down on the table, and hugged Iruka. Iruka was startled, and split some oatmeal on the floor; which was licked at greedily by Koryu.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, 'Ruru?'. He went back to eating his breakfast, slowly. When he finished, he cleaned out his bowl and stated that he was going to visit Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to go see Sasuke, Iruka. See you both later!" He said, waving as he walked out the door.

Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked over the bridge to Sasuke's house. He started whistling halfway there, taking in the familiar surroundings. He walked up the stairs to the porch, and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Shiori, "Good morning Naruto." She greeted, letting Naruto into the hall. "I guess you're here to see Sasuke, he is in his room." She said, patting Naruto on the head.

"Thank you." Naruto said, bowing slightly. He ran upstairs, and down the hall towards Sasuke's room. Naruto knocked quietly on the door, and when he got no answer, he tip-toed in.

Naruto walked over to the bed, noticing a lump on it. Naruto gazed at a slumbering Sasuke, who looked so peaceful and calm when sleeping. Naruto unconsciously brushed back one of Sasuke's black bangs from his face, tucking it behind Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "it's time to get up." He said. Sasuke groaned, and rolled onto his back. Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't look so good. He was paler than he usually was, and his cheeks were slightly red.

Naruto frowned and placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. It was burning! "Oh no Sasuke!" Naruto gushed. He ran into the connected bathroom, and brought out a cold wet washcloth. He placed the washcloth on Sasuke's sweat sleek forehead.

Naruto walked out of the room, he rushed downstairs, and crashed right into Itachi's chest. Naruto looked up at Itachi's serious face. "Itachi Sir…um…I believe Sasuke is sick." Naruto managed to get the statement out.

"Is he now? Go tell Shiori, she'll know what to do. She's in the kitchen." With that Itachi went upstairs, and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Naruto jogged into the kitchen, Shiori was at the stove making stew. She looked over her shoulder at the panting Naruto, "Is something the matter?" She asked.

Naruto nodded his head frantically, "Yes, I think Sasuke is sick."

Shiori let go of the spoon she was using to stir, "Oh my! This is the first time in a while that he has been sick." She quickly walked towards a kitchen cabinet, that was full of medicine. She took out a bottle of purple liquid medicine, and a silver spoon.

"Naruto would you do me a favor, and give Sasuke two spoonfuls of this?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head and took the objects from Shiori. "Thank you Dear. Be sure to get me if seems to get any worse." Naruto nodded again, and ran upstairs.

Naruto was about to enter Sasuke's room, when Itachi walked out. Naruto eyes followed Itachi's form as he walked down the hall. Itachi stopped or a moment, "I put a bowl of cold water in there, be sure to rewet the washcloth after a while." With saying that Itachi walked downstairs.

Naruto walked back into Sasuke's room, to find Sasuke sitting up with his back supported by pillows. Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes on him as he walked towards the bed with his head down, eyes finding the floor interesting.

"Why are you upset?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask.

Naruto sat on the bed with his back towards Sasuke, "I got you sick. I made you go out into the rain." Naruto whispered.

"You can't control if people get sick or not." Sasuke said. "You were also out in the rain and you're not sick. Things like this just can't be help." He continued.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Okay, but I'm still sorry." Sasuke just shrugged in response. "Now," Naruto clapped his hands together, "it's time to take your medicine!" He exclaimed, holding out the medicine bottle and spoon.

Naruto poured some medicine into the spoon, and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke, not being one to complain, took the medicine like it was nothing. "Eww. Sasuke you must not have taste buds if you don't think that medicine taste gross!" Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust, he hated medicine.

Sasuke just shrugged, and poured himself another spoonful. "There are probably far worse tasting things." Sasuke said, gulping the medicine down. Sasuke then looked at the bottle, "Uh. This stuff will make me drowsy." He said, laying back against the pillows.

Naruto laid next to him, "That's okay. You need your rest." He said, ringing the excess water out of the washcloth that was drifting in the cool water. He dabbed Sasuke's sweaty face, as Sasuke was beginning to fall asleep.

At one point during the evening, Shiori came up with some supper for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto woke Sasuke up, and they ate in silence. After finishing his meal, Sasuke started to drift back into sleep. Naruto felt tired too, and also began to fall asleep. He fell back onto the pillow, unconsciously snuggled up to Sasuke for warmth, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------End Chapter Four-------------------------------------

Wheeeee! I'm done with this chapter! Yay! I get to work on the fifth! I would like to thank my reviewers for doing what you do best…reviewing! Though, I didn't get many new reviews… Anyway, I love you all! Therefore, you are all invited to the slumber party Itachi and I are holding.

We are going to do manicure and pedicures on each other. We're also going to do hair and makeup, even though I'm not a big makeup fan. I have DDR, so we'll play that, and we'll do Karaoke! ( I'm trying to get Itachi to sing the Sweet Transvestite song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hehehe)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I still want to know if there are any boys reading this. Bye Bye. Until next chapter! Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sleep-heavy crystalline blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple of times to take in their surroundings. The owner of the eyes realized that they were not in their own house. Naruto groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down at a sleeping Sasuke next to him. He smiled at how peaceful Sasuke looked when he was sleeping soundly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, shaking Sasuke's shoulder lightly, "time to get up, Sleepyhead." He giggled.

Sasuke tried to swat Naruto's hand away, and turned until his back was facing Naruto. "Go 'way." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto chuckled softly, "C'mon Sasuke." Naruto draped himself over Sasuke, laying on top of him.

Sasuke grunted, and tried to push Naruto off of him, "Naruto! Get off!"

Naruto burst into a fit of giggles, that were muffled by the blanket. "Make me!" He teased.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that it would be impossible to remove Naruto, laid back down. "If I agree to up, will you get off of me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed and nodded his head, he got off Sasuke and laid next to him. "What do you want to do today Sasuke?"

"Hn…" Sasuke let out, snuggling back down into his bed.

Naruto pouted at Sasuke, "Oh no you don't. You're getting up!" Naruto took one of Sasuke's extra pillow, and hit Sasuke in the head with it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing his own pillow and hitting Naruto with it. Thus, started another war between Sasuke and Naruto.

During the battle, Sasuke managed to tackle Naruto to the bed, and landed on top of him. Naruto blushed brightly, getting the same feeling that kept coming back every time he was around Sasuke. If you observed Sasuke closely, you would've noticed the faintest of blush on his own cheeks.

Naruto decided to brake the unnerving silence, "How are you feeling Sasuke?" He asked.

"Much better. Must've been a twenty-four hour bug." Sasuke said, rolling of Naruto to lay on his warm, welcoming bed.

The two laid on the bed in the morning silence, which eventually, was broken by Naruto's growling stomach. Naruto draped himself over Sasuke again, and mumbled, "I'm hungry." He whined.

Sasuke grunted, "C'mon we'll go downstairs to cook something." He said.

Naruto cheered, and removed himself from Sasuke and rushed downstairs. Sasuke grumbled and followed after him. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and as soon as he did Naruto bounced right up to him. "Well, well! What are we going to cook?" He asked.

"Eggs." Sasuke replied simply. He stepped up to the fridge, and took out a carton of eggs, and some cheese. "You like cheese right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, he loved cheese. Well, Naruto just loved all food, period. He remembered when Iruka made a big pot of cheese fondue; Naruto had a foodgasm that day. "I love cheese." He said.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, and took out a plastic bag from a cupboard. "I don't feel like dirtying anymore dishes than I have to, so I'll scramble the eggs in a bag." He explained.

Naruto held the plastic bag open for Sasuke, and Sasuke gave the eggs a little crack against the counter. He opened the eggs and let the yokes and whites pour into the bag. Sasuke then took the bag from Naruto, sealed it, and started shaking it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke shake the bag, and shook his head. "You're doing it wrong." He said.

Sasuke stopped, looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then please show me how it is done, Master Naruto." Sasuke said, mock bowing to Naruto.

Naruto put on a serious face, and grabbed the bag from Sasuke, "Very well."

What Naruto did next made Sasuke chuckle a bit. Naruto had started dancing around the kitchen wildly, shaking the bag and its contents. When he was done he handed the bag back to Sasuke, "That is how you do it Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're not done, we have to add the cheese in the bag now." He said, dumping the cheese into the bag.

"Sheesh, you're working me today." Naruto said, starting to dance around again.

"Hey, you want food, you're going to work for it." Sasuke said, heating up a pan on the stove.

Needless to say, those were the best eggs Sasuke and Naruto had ever had. They ate the eggs out of the pan, not wanting to have to clean a lot of dishes. Once they were done they decided to go outside into the backyard.

Sasuke let out his horses, as Naruto leaned on the fence waiting for Sasuke to return. Sasuke came back over, and the two just sat on the fence talking of random things. Such as when Naruto started dancing and when Sasuke started riding horses.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto started. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. "What's it like being able to move around and see different places?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess it's okay, for me I mean. I do like seeing all the different places and people, but I like to stay in one place." He said.

"I want to see different towns and cities." Naruto said in a hushed whisper.

"You'll see them." Sasuke stated. "You're a great dancer, you could go places." He added.

Naruto turned his head to gaze at Sasuke; he was completely shocked by what Sasuke just said. Again, that feeling surfaced and Naruto's face became hot as he blushed.

"Thank you Sasuke." He whispered, staring back out into the field again.

"Naruto!" A voice called from the house, Shiori's. "Iruka just called. He wants you to pick up some groceries for him." She said. "I wrote down the list of things he told me to give to you." She added, handing a slip of paper to Naruto, who walked up to her. "Take Sasuke along with you, he has nothing else to do."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "C'mon Sasuke!" He chirped.

Sasuke sighed as he tried to keep up with Naruto's face pace. "Naruto slow down. We have all day." He said.

"The faster we get done, the more time we have to hang out." Naruto said, skipping down the town streets. "Hurry up Sasuke, you slowpoke." He laughed out. Sasuke mumbled something, and followed Naruto down the streets.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the grocery store through the mechanical sliding doors. Naruto pulled out the shopping list that was now crumbled because he stuffed it in his pocket. "First thing we need is…milk!" Naruto said to himself as Sasuke went to get a shopping cart.

Sasuke leaned on the cart, put one foot on the bar below, and used his other foot to push himself and cart along. Naruto grabbed the stuff as they made their way around the store. Finally, Naruto had come to his favorite aisle…the aisle that held the ramen.

"Ramen. Ramen." Naruto sang as he looked through the different brands, trying to figure out which kind he wanted.

Sasuke looked at the list Naruto handed him, "You dope, there is a big red 'NO' next to ramen on the list." He said.

Naruto huffed, "'No' and 'ramen' cannot exist in the same sentence you loser." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Shows how much you know." He huffed again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine. Get your ramen. It's not my butt that's going to need saving."

Naruto pouted at Sasuke, "I'll," Naruto gulped, "limit the amount of ramen then." He said as he imagined how pissed off Iruka would be. Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto to the check out line.

"Hey Tazuna!" Naruto greeted the cashier. "How's it going?" He asked placing his items on the counter.

"Everything's fine Naruto." Tazuna answered. "You should come visit Inari. He says he misses you." Tazuna added, ringing up Naruto's items.

Naruto laughed, "I haven't seen Inari in a long time huh?" Naruto helped Sasuke place some of the bags in the cart. "Well, put it on the tab Old man. I don't have any money with me." Naruto said, still smiling. "Tell Inari I'll see him soon." With that Sasuke and Naruto left.

They left the cart outside the grocery store, and carried the bags. "You seem to know everyone here." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "You'll like them once you stay here for a bit." Naruto said. He looked over at Sasuke, who had a faraway look in his eyes. "Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Knowing my brother, we probably won't be staying for long." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown, "Then we'll have to convince him to let you stay." He smiled once again. Sasuke looked at him. "Now, c'mon Sasuke, these bags are heavy." Naruto laughed as he started running.

"Naruto stop running! The eggs are in that bag you're holding!" Sasuke shouted after him, and ran to catch up.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the backdoor of Naruto's house, and set the groceries on the table. "Iruka!" Naruto shouted. "I'm home!"

Iruka stepped into the kitchen smiling brightly, "Thank you Naruto. You too Sasuke." He said, shuffling through the bags.

Kakashi then walked into kitchen, "Yo!" He greeted to Sasuke and Naruto, and wrapped and arm around Iruka's waist. Iruka squeaked in surprise.

"Please don't begin to do anything above a 'G' rating." Sasuke said, walking into the other room with Naruto. Kakashi laughed, and Iruka blushed.

Naruto flopped down onto the couch, and Sasuke gracefully sat next to him. "I'm bored." Naruto whined.

"I could give you another riding lesson." Sasuke mentioned.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "You nearly killed me that time." He mumbled.

"You have to keep practicing." Sasuke said. "You won't get any better if you only try once." He added.

Naruto huffed, "Well, maybe I don't want to get better. Riding horses just isn't my thing." Naruto then leaped off the couch, "Let's go for a walk." He said.

Sasuke lifted himself off the couch, "Whatever." He let out.

Koryu waltz into the room, and ran straight for Naruto. "You can come too, Koryu." Naruto said as he petted the fox.

Naruto, Koryu, and Sasuke walked out of the house through the front door. They walked through the woods in silence. Koryu tried to catch a moth with his mouth, and Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side in silence.

"I've never been this far in the woods before." Naruto mentioned, trying to brake the silence.

Sasuke turned his head, "We better not got lost." He warned.

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sasuke. Even if we do, Koryu will lead us out. Won't you Koryu?" Naruto called to his fox.

Koryu, who was snapping his snout at the same moth, looked over at Naruto and cocked his head to the side. Then he turned around and continued chasing the moth. Naruto frowned at Koryu, "Lousy fox." He muttered. Koryu yipped his retort.

The sun began to set when Sasuke, Naruto, and Koryu finally found there way out of the woods. Sasuke and Naruto seated themselves by a tree in the field right below Naruto's house. They sat watching as the first of the fireflies came out. Koryu, again, tried to catch the bugs with his mouth.

"I love this time of year." Naruto said, catching a nearby firefly with his two hands.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, who was looking inside his cupped hands at the firefly. "It's very…breathtaking." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, "Isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. He didn't seem to noticed that Sasuke wasn't referring to the fireflies or scenery.

Naruto let the firefly in his hands loose, and jumped up. "Hey Sasuke," he started, "I bet I can catch more fireflies than you." Naruto challenged.

Sasuke smirked, "You're on." He said, accepting the challenge. He pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright! Let's get some glass jars to hold them in." Naruto suggested, as he started running up the slope of the hill which his house laid on top of. "C'mon Sasuke!"

Sasuke ran up to Naruto, and started walking right behind him. Naruto was whistling a happy tune and wasn't watching where he was going. A second later he slipped on the tall grass, and felt himself falling backwards.

Naruto crashed into Sasuke causing the both of them to roll down the slope. When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself staring into obsidian pools, Sasuke's eyes. That strange feeling he got whenever he and Sasuke were this close rose in his stomach and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Sasuke also had very faint tints of pink on his cheeks, though you couldn't really see them for it was dark out.

Their lips, Naruto noticed, were centimeters part. Their breaths meld together, and their eyes were half-lidded. Sasuke's eyes closed ever so slowly, he leaned in slightly and gently pressed his lips to Narutos's. Naruto's own eyes widen a bit at the chaste kiss.

The kiss was over in less than a second as Sasuke finally realized what he was doing. He pulled away rather quickly, and unseated himself from Naruto. "Naruto…" He started, "I'm sorry. I was an accident." He said.

Naruto sat up slowly as Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. Naruto brought his fingers up to his and looked at the back of Sasuke's head. That feeling Naruto usually got had exploded when Sasuke connected their lips, and gave Naruto a warm feeling. Naruto felt his lips with his fingertips. His lips were still tingling.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him in a whisper. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face Naruto. "Sasuke…Could you," Naruto paused for a second, "could you accidentally kiss me again?" He asked.

Now Sasuke eyes widen just a bit, he didn't know what to say. Naruto was asking him to kiss him again. So Sasuke, being the good friend he was, leant in again and stole Naruto second kiss.

This time Naruto closed his eyes too, and kissed back. The moment seemed so perfect. A starry summer's night in the country, with fireflies swarming around the field they were sitting in. This feeling Naruto got seemed so right. Naruto didn't want it to go away.

The two broke apart, but still held the other's gaze. Naruto hands, during the kiss, had latched onto Sasuke's shoulders. Likewise, Sasuke's hands had found their way to Naruto's waist.

Naruto, still looking into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, broke the silence. "What…What does this make us?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke brought a hand up, and gently touched Naruto's scarred cheek with his fingertips. "What do you want us to be?" He asked Naruto, now fully cupping Naruto's cheek with his hand.

Naruto raised his own hand, and placed it on top of Sasuke's hand that cupped his cheek. "I want…" He paused in thought. "I want this warm feeling I get to never go away." He whispered.

"Feeling?" Sasuke questioned rubbing his thumb over Naruto's smooth cheek.

Naruto nodded, "This warm feeling I get whenever I'm around you." He said. "I don't want it to leave." He finished off in a whisper.

Sasuke, if it was even possible, smiled slightly. "Naruto…" He started, "Would you like to go out with me?" Sasuke asked, again a very faint blush made its way to his cheeks.

Naruto smiled brightly, "I'd like that." He said softly.

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief, and laid back on the ground. Naruto followed afterwards, laying close to Sasuke's side, and draping an arm over Sasuke's chest. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity. It was like time froze for Sasuke and Naruto so they could enjoy this moment forever.

It wasn't long until both of them had fallen asleep. Naruto had his head laying on Sasuke's shoulder, and had curled up to Sasuke's side trying to keep warm. Sasuke's head had fallen into a position on top of Naruto's head.

Kakashi was the one who found them like that. Iruka came out a bit later, and couldn't help but smile at the two. Both Kakashi and Iruka carried Naruto and Sasuke up to Naruto's room. They laid them on the bed, covering them with a blanket, Kakashi and Iruka left the room smiling.

--------------------------------------------------End Chapter-------------------------------------------

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry for the long update, but life has been crazy. I had finals, I have a job, and I gotten sick. I'm so sorry to keep you, my faithful reviewers, waiting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Sasuke and Naruto are finally together! Yeah! SasuNaru forever! KakaIru forever! Yay yaoi! Sorry. Ranting.

I hope I get a lot more reviews, I love hearing form you guys. I have a question for you guys though. I'm going to be starting another fic, and I was wondering what you guys would think.

**Summary: **Tired of being abused by his boyfriend, Umino Iruka finally gathered up the courage to leave. Taking his five-year-old adopted son, Uzumaki Naruto with him, Iuka flees Mist City. Their car brakes down, however, near the city of Konoha right on an empty countryside rode. With the city of Konoha being to far of a walk for Naruto who seems to have caught a cold, Iruka has no choice but to stay where he is, and wait for help. The two are found by a man who lives in a house right up the rode…Hatake Kakashi. Iruka begins to fall in love with this man, and Naruto seems to be happy being friends with Kakashi's own adopted son, six-year-old Sasuke. However, things become complicated when Iruka's ex-boyfriend comes looking for him. There is also a problem occurring when the adoption agency says they might have to take Naruto away from Iruka.

Wow, long summary. That's basically it. I want to know if you guys would read it. Plus, I'm still trying to figure out who will be Iruka's abusive boyfriend. I'm leaning towards Mizuki, considering I think Iruka has a thing for silver-haired men. Well, you guys can give me suggestions if you want.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get on to the next one soon. Please review! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, so are flames. Thank you for being patient, I love you all! (Blows kisses at reviews and hands out chibi Naru, Sasu, Kaka, Iru, and Koryu dolls to everyone.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Sunlight peeked through the dusty window, and birds chirped outside. The was a small groan from the bed near the window. Dark eyes opened slowly, and adjusted to the light. The coal-colored eyes took in their surroundings. It definitely wasn't their room. The eyes continued their path until they came to rest on the sleeping body next to them.

A pale hand came up to brush some blond strands of hair out of the sleeping boys face. The owner of the hand bent over, and brushed his lips against the boy's forehead. "Naruto," he called softly, "time to get up."

The sleeping boy groaned a bit, "Five more minutes." He mumbled. Naruto snuggled deeper into the mattress.

Sasuke sighed, "Naru-chan, wake up." Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder lightly. "I'll cook you food." He bribe.

Naruto's head shot up, "Food?" He asked, looking around. "Where is the food?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I said I would _make _you food if you woke up." He sighed.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and immediately blushed when he remembered last night. The kiss, the feeling, and becoming Sasuke's boyfriend. His blushed deepened, and Naruto shyly looked away from Sasuke.

"Not having seconds thoughts are we?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto's chin and forcing Naruto to looked at him.

"N-no! Its just that…well…it all just came crashing down now." Naruto sputtered. "I…I really never been in a relationship…so…I really don't know how to act and…"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss. "Don't worry about." He said, and hugged Naruto from behind. "Just do whatever feels right or comfortable." Sasuke assured.

Naruto blushed, and then kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke blushed faintly; Naruto smiled and said, "It felt right."

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his own. Naruto nuzzled back, and turned his face towards Sasuke. The two were about to kiss, but were interrupted by a blinding flash. Both of them turned to Naruto's bedroom door only to see Iruka standing there with a camera in his hands.

"Yay! More blackmail material." Iruka laughed, and skipped away.

Naruto sat there gaping at the now empty doorway. "Iruka!" He yelled and raced out of his bedroom. Leaving a blinking Sasuke on his bed. You could hear Iruka's laugh ring down the hall.

Naruto chased Iruka down the hallway towards Iruka's room. Iruka jumped on his bed ignoring the just-waking Kakashi. Naruto jumped on the bed after him, but wasn't fast enough and found himself being hit with a pillow.

"Oh no you didn't." Naruto said, grabbed the pillow from behind Kakashi, who was leaning on it, and hit Iruka back.

Iruka squealed and laughed hitting Naruto back. Naruto laughed too, trying to dodge Iruka's attack. Soon Naruto had the upper hand, and thought Iruka was done for.

That was until Iruka shouted, "Kakashi, help!"

Kakashi, who got off the bed because he didn't wish to get trampled, laughed, "Alright." He said. He dove onto the bed and grabbed Naruto's ankles.

This caused Naruto to fall backwards, but before falling back all the way he grabbed onto Iruka's shirt. "If I go down, you're coming with me!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto fell backwards onto the bed, and Iruka fell forwards on top of Kakashi. Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi burst out laughing; none of them noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway with a distant look in his eyes.

Naruto was the first to notice Sasuke, "Sasuke?" He called out smiling at the boy, but his smile turned into a frown when Sasuke began to walk away. Naruto raised himself off the bed, and silently left the room. Leaving Kakashi and Iruka to commence in a morning make-out session.

Naruto walked quietly downstairs, and into the living where he found Sasuke sitting on the couch with a snoozing Koryu in his lap. Sasuke would occasionally stroke Koryu fur, and scratch him behind his ears.

Naruto sat himself down next to Sasuke, "What's wrong?" He asked after a few silent seconds.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said quickly. "Just don't ask." He added.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, "Isn't it that if people are in a relationship that they don't keep secrets from each other?"

Sasuke scratched Koryu beneath his chin, "Some secrets aren't meant to be told." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto fell into a silence after that. After a few minutes of deafening silence, Naruto spoke up, "I'm sorry." Naruto leaned to the side, and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke, in turn, laid his head on Naruto's, "Nothing to apologize for." He mumbled. He turned his head a bit and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Its just that most secrets I have aren't very pleasant to bring up." He added.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Naruto said, snuggling closer to Sasuke. "When you're ready, I'll listen."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand in a silent thank you. The two just sat there for a while enjoying the others' presence. The silence was broken when a moan was heard from upstairs.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Naruto said suddenly, his eyes wide. Sasuke nodded his head, and placed Koryu down on the carpet. "Koryu, you can come with us." He added, and the three of them left.

They walked through the town, occasionally stopping to look through shop windows. They got a lot of stares, and bewildered looks from people when they saw a fox walking with the two boys. Naruto stopped to say hello to familiar people, and introduced Sasuke to them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Koryu were walking by Tsunade's diner when a voice called out to them. Naruto turned around to see only Tsunade herself waving to him. Naruto smiled and waved back, "Granny Tsunade!" He yelled his greeting as he ran up to her.

"Don't call me that you brat." She said, lightly punching him on his head. "How're you doing Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto rubbed his head where Tsunade hit him, "Owie! Well, I'm not doing fine now." He whined.

Tsunade laughed, "Still as cute as ever." She then noticed Sasuke standing behind Naruto, "Who's this young man Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto smiled brightly, "This is Sasuke! He's my boyfriend!" Naruto said this as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Tsunade laughed again, "I see! I see! Well, Sasuke, it's very nice to meet you." She greeted holding her hand out for Sasuke to shake. Naruto, meanwhile, went over to greet Shizune, Tsunade's helper.

Sasuke took her hand, "It's nice to meet you too." He said back.

Tsunade, still gripping Sasuke's hand, pulled him closer to her. "If you make him cry, I will personally see to your disembowelment." She said in a creepy warning voice. She let Sasuke go when Naruto came running over to them. While Sasuke checked to see if any of the bones in his hand were broken.

"Naruto, when you go home, tell Iruka that he is hired again. That bastard Mizuki was stealing money right from under our noses." She informed.

Naruto smiled, "Okay! He'll be so happy! Thank you Granny Tsunade!" He said, elated. He hugged Tsunade tightly, and she hugged back. "We'll see you later Granny Tsunade!" He shouted and waved to her as he and Sasuke walked away.

"Tsunade is a great person." Naruto said. Sasuke just mumbled something, but Naruto couldn't make it out. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke grumbled.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" A voice shouted from ahead of them.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, "Tenten!" Naruto shouter, waving at the advancing Tenten.

Tenten stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto, "You guys, we're going rollerblading. Do you want to come?" She asked.

Naruto eagerly nodded his head, "Sure! C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto shouted running after Tenten, and dragging Sasuke behind him.

The town had a medium sized skating rink. On the inside it had an oval rink, some arcade games, and some food stands. It also ad an outside rink where kids would skate during the daytime in the summer. At night in the summer, music would blare from the inside, and that's where the kids would skate. Sometimes during the winter they would freeze the inside rink, and people would go ice-skating.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten made their way inside the building; after Naruto had told Koryu to stay outside. When Naruto walked into the building he immediately noticed the others. He waved to them, and they waved back. It was then that Naruto realized that he hadn't told his friends the great news about him and Sasuke.

Naruto bounded up to the group with Sasuke following silently behind him. "Hey guys," he called, "guess what?" He asked all excited.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, "What?" She asked quietly.

Naruto smiled insanely; he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sasuke and I," he paused to build the suspense, "are dating." He finished with the same insane smile.

Neji and Gaara remained silent, but Tenten squealed. Hinata blushed and smiled a small smile. Tenten squealed again and hugged both of them, and Hinata smiled her approval. Hinata was about to say 'congratulations', but stopped.

"Neji, where's Hanabi?" She asked. Hinata had brought her little sister, Hanabi along today.

Hanabi was neither like her older sister or older cousin, only in the looks apartment were they alike. Hanabi was not quiet or shy like Hinata. She was most certainly not well-mannered, or reserved like Neji. Nope, Hanabi was wild and outspoken, and was never afraid to speak what was on her mind. Unless of course she was talking to her father. Her father could be pretty scary sometimes.

"I thought she went to the bathroom." Neji said. There was some cheers and hollers from one of the arcade games. "But I'm beginning to think she not there anymore."

Sure enough, if you looked over to where the shouts were coming from, you could make out Hanabi dancing on the DDR. Hinata sighed, and began to walk over to her younger sister. However, when she got there Hanabi challenged her to a game. Hinata sighed again, and said that if she won Hanabi would have to behave herself. Hanabi agreed and the two started their game.

Naruto and the others went over to watch. In the end, Hinata was the winner, resulting in a pout-y Hanabi. Naruto patted Hanabi on the back, "Don't feel so blue Hanabi, I can't beat Hinata either. In fact, I don't think anyone can." He said.

The group of seven walk over to the counter where you registered skates. Once they got their skates they headed for the outdoors arena, and put on their skates. Naruto and Hanabi were the first ones out on the rink, and began chasing each other. Gaara came out next holding hands with Hinata. Tenten skated happily around the rink, while Neji just tried to keep up with her. Sasuke skated around the rink looking for Naruto. There weren't many people outside today so Naruto couldn't be that hard to find. Sure enough, Sasuke found Naruto leaning on his side against the building, talking to Hanabi. An cunning grin spread on Sasuke's face as an idea came to his head.

Sasuke skated to the one side of the rink so he was a far distance behind Naruto. Sasuke then began to skate towards Naruto's back. He picked up speed, and moved to the side a little so he would skate pass Naruto's side. As soon as he was close enough, Sasuke outstretched his left arm, and as he passed Naruto he gave Naruto a good slap on the ass.

Naruto squeak and jumped in surprise, "Holy!…Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and chased after Sasuke. Naruto caught up to Sasuke, and tried to jump on him.

Sasuke fell onto his butt, and Naruto went down with him. Naruto began laughing, and Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Sasuke, you pervert!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

"But it was just so big, and I couldn't resist the temptation." Sasuke "innocently" said.

Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. "My butt isn't that big." He giggled.

"No of course not." Sasuke grinned. "C'mon let's get up before we become rink-kill." Sasuke said, hoisting himself and Naruto up.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Tenten shouted. "We're going inside to eat now." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and pulled him inside the building.

Once inside, they all went to the food stand. They sat at one of the tables, and took their skates off while they ate. "Sasuke, do you want to play video games after lunch?" Naruto asked stealing one of Sasuke's fries.

"Sure." Sasuke replied feeding Naruto another fry.

"Hey, who's that?" Tenten asked pointing to a group of people sitting four tables away from them. "Never seen him before."

Naruto looked at the boy Tenten was pointing at. Something about the boy seemed familiar to Naruto. The short black hair, and black eyes. His tall, lean figure; it all seemed familiar. Then something in Naruto's mind clicked. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell opened a bit.

"That's Sai." Naruto said gaining his friends' attention.

------------------------------------------------------End Chapter six----------------------------------

Do I sense it…wait…yes…I sense a love triangle coming on! Sasuke-Naruto-Sai. Uh-oh! Sasuke gonna be mad. Look out Sai!

Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy: Arts Alive, a job, school shopping, and laziness. Sorry I made you wait. I think this story has only three more chapters…I think. Sorry this chapter is really short.

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I already started on the seventh chapter. Thank you for staying with me. Love Ya!


End file.
